


F--ing Time Travel

by amadscientistapproaches



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :D, Addiford, F/M, GUESS WHAT, I thought this was going to be shit but it actually turned out quite well, I'm sorry but the potential for angst was too good, Tale of Adeline AU, Unexpected Pregnancy, and stupid, my first time writing miscommunication and good god did it feel evil, my imagination ran away and my brain didn't want to follow, now there's a second chapter, poison it was for me, this is nonsense, when the inspiration bug bites you you either sink with the poison or rise on wings of sensibility, why did you encourage me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadscientistapproaches/pseuds/amadscientistapproaches
Summary: An AU of hntrgurl13's Tale of Adeline, in that there is Addiford, and a considerable amount of drama surrounding it. It hurts, but it's funny and fluffy too, and there is comfort at the end. Yay!Adeline Marks is hntrgurl13's OC, and the Addiford ship belongs to Purpledragon6.





	1. That Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I guess I’m back (until uni gets intense again), and I used this as practice for writing the next chapter of The Cipher Conspiracy. Want some pain? Me too.

Addi took a deep breath, glaring at herself in the mirror. Today was the day. She could do this. Eyes closed, she took in another lungful of air.

Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Tomorrow would be better –  as she’d been telling herself every day for the past several weeks.

She was such a chicken. It wouldn’t be that hard. _Just blurt it out, get it over with. What’s the worst that could happen?_

_I don’t know any more._

That thought was something scary, and she didn’t want to deal with it. She locked it up in the back of her mind with all the other frightening scenarios and thoughts and imagined arguments. It was pretty much a dam now, pressure building behind her strong-willed walls, anxiety leaking all over her cerebral cortex.

She sighed, staring at the floor in dismay. It wasn’t like she could avoid it forever. Eventually, she’d start getting odd looks and then she’d have to say something, and it would be really messy and awkward and then everyone else in the Shack would be involved and that would just be unbearably humiliating and she would never, ever be ready to deal with that.

More thoughts. She locked them away.

A loud bang on the bathroom door made her jump.

“Addi, you’ve been in there for, like, an hour!” Mabel called.

“Maybe we should come back later Mabel-” Dipper said, sounding reluctant and exasperated.

“Shush, you! You are taking a shower and that’s the END of it!”

Addi snorted and made her way out, leaving behind the mingled complaints and threats of the kids to each other. She wondered, not for the first time, how they were going to react. Of course it would be happily – there was no doubt of that – but she also wondered whether they would have issues about coming back next summer and having to share the place with a baby. Fortunately, it looked like “no” at the moment.

Stan, on the other hand . . . Addi rolled her eyes. He’d just have to deal with it. However, she was pretty sure he was hiding a soft, gooey heart under all that gruffness.

Of course, this was assuming she’d even be staying in the Shack this time next year.

_Lock it up, lock it up._

Before she knew it, she was standing outside the entrance to the basement, looking so fearfully at the vending machine snacks that Wendy asked if she was okay. She grinned weakly as Soos assured her that no harm would come to her from the delicious treats. Not only would he not allow it, but apparently they would also never betray someone like that.

The staircase seemed longer than usual. Addi tried not to be relieved when she saw that the first level was empty, and fought the urge to immediately hurry back upstairs with a “Welp! Guess I’ll try again another dayweekmonth!” Procrastination had gotten her into this mess, and dammit, she was _going_ to get out of it. Setting her mind firmly, she stepped into the elevator.

Although, it wasn’t like she’d had a lot of time to stave off announcing her unexpected guest before being thrown into the future. She’d only found out that last morning there, in fact. And Ford had been gone before she woke up, and then they had found that chimera, and then . . . well, the future happened.

And with the future came a closed-off, hardened, very, _very_ changed version of Ford. He spent practically all his time down in the basement, working on something that he refused to tell her or anyone else about (besides maybe Dipper, but _he_ wouldn’t talk to her about it either). He clammed up whenever she asked about what had happened to Shifty, only assuring her that he was safe but had left a long time ago. No details. He had straight up left the room when she insisted that he deal with whatever was going on between him and Stan, and he had made it clear that there were numerous things that he wasn’t going to talk about regarding Bill Cipher. She gathered that they’d had a falling out – not that she minded. That creep was not someone she wanted around anyone she cared about.

Her gaze caught on the group of framed photos on the desk as she waited for the elevator doors to close. They were all of Dipper and Mabel.

Her nervousness eased somewhat as she felt the elevator trundle down. At least _there_ was something: Mabel had Ford wrapped around her little finger; Addi had seen him drop a huge stack of papers in his eagerness to play D, D  & D with Dipper.

She guessed that he was trying. Hopefully, he would get better, but God if Ford Pines wasn’t the most stubborn man she’d ever met.

_At least that hasn’t changed_ , she thought cynically.

All this meant that she didn’t know how he was going to react to the thirty-year-old news that he was going to be a father. In the lighter moments, often when she saw him and Dipper and Mabel together, she thought he’d be overjoyed. In the darker moments, which were occurring more and more frequently (usually when he spent several days in the basement without coming up) she was reminded just how much he valued and focused on his work, and how a baby would obviously mean that his attention would have to be split or removed from his job entirely. With that in mind, it was hard to see why he’d even want her – them. Not to mention the uncertain state of their relationship at the moment. He had been friendly enough to her ever since her reappearance, but nothing more. It didn’t seem like he even wanted to pick up where they had left off.

Hence, why Addi’s insides had been twisting up and why her pillow was sometimes wet with tears and why she had taken so long to work up the necessary courage. Which had abandoned her yet again.

Heart in her mouth, she forced herself to step out when the doors opened onto the lowest level.

 

Ford looked up at the rattle of the elevator and sighed, standing. He didn’t know why he bothered telling people not to come down here. So far, all the occupants of the house had managed to make it into his lab at some point –  very much against his clear instructions not to, which he was rather annoyed about. After his and Dipper’s first D, D & D campaign, the excursions had resulted in another shouting match with Stan, a dance lesson from Mabel (which he had for some reason not been able to refuse), an uncomfortable (on his end) deep and meaningful chat with Soos, and some impromptu crossbow target practice with Wendy. He had not the faintest idea of how each activity had ended up devouring several hours of his time.

Eventually though, he had managed to get a lot of work done on the Rift. While the containment unit _was_ cracking, he was confident that he would soon find a way to seal it up permanently, and then he could figure out how to safely dispose of it, and _then_ he could finally go back to working on how to murder Bill Cipher. After that, he was sure something else would come up that he could do. Maybe he could go back to field work in the forest. He could bring the kids with him . . .

“Ford?”

He snapped out of his reverie, focusing in on Addi, who had just stepped out of the elevator.

“Ah! Hi, yes. Can I help you?” His pleasant smile at seeing her faltered when he registered her tenseness. “Is everything okay?”

She visibly swallowed at that. “I . . . don’t know,” She seemed reluctant to say any more than that, and he stood there awkwardly, wondering how impolite it would be to ask if she could talk to Soos instead. He was always happy to see Addi of course, but he’d really rather not be interrupted again, and this looked like something that would require empathy and a lengthy emotional discussion – which he didn’t exactly have time for. His thoughts swung like a compass needle back to the Rift in his desk.

Idly, Ford half-turned to the worktable, looking for inspiration on how to deflect the incoming conversation. He thought he spied something.

“Could you help me with-”

“I’m pregnant,”

“-these . . . proofs . . .”

She was looking warily at him, shoulders slightly hunched, fingers tapping agitatedly on her thighs, waiting for his reaction. Why was she waiting for him? What was she doing? Why had she said that? He felt a little numb and his smile slid off his face completely.

After a moment, all he felt was pain.

 

Addi was staring at an expression that was most definitely _not_ happiness and knew with a cold certainty, like she was _psychic_ , that this was not going to go well. Ford looked aggrieved. Or like he was grieving. A mixture. All of it making her feel so, so awful. He was pained over their _child_.

Her heart sped up and she crossed her arms defensively. She couldn’t believe this. She’d managed to convince herself at times that of course he wouldn’t react badly. It was Ford! He might not be amazing with kids, but he didn’t _dislike_ them. She’d seen how he was with Dipper and Mabel. He loved those two! And he loved her!

Had loved her. She was remembering Ford from over thirty years ago.

Maybe he was just shocked. The real reaction would come soon. She just had to give him a moment. She did so.

His expression was changing. Becoming angry, and hurt.

This wasn’t happening.

 

She was waiting. Why was she doing that? She was beginning to look just as lost as he felt. Why the hell was she doing _that_? There wasn’t any reason for it. Did she not have everything so clearly figured out? Continue on with life, make a new start, have a kid. Just not with him. Presumably, with someone who was closer to her age than he was, who did not have as much contact with magical creatures and supernatural phenomena that could hurt her, who did not deserve her in the slightest.

Shame made a hole in all the pain, and guilt crawled into it, because what hurt even more was that neither did he. He should be the furthest thing from surprised that she was with someone else. He had not even kissed her since she came back. He had not told her beyond a tight hug about how glad he was to find that she had not died after all. He had been pushing her away, intent on fixing everything that had gone wrong since the portal had opened. It would only be a half-truth if he said that he had wanted to give her a little time to adjust, but really, _he_ had not wanted to get too close again. He had wanted to stay here in the basement, away from everyone – like Stan had wanted – because it hurt him, and it hurt others, when he did not.

He should not be surprised, and he definitely should not be so damn angry.

He was anyway. He did not know _exactly_ what he wanted to do at the moment, but Addi’s new partner and Stan’s brass knuckles came to mind.

Addi uncrossed her arms. “Do you-”

“Why the hell are you telling me?” He shouldn’t have said that. Addi could have been carved from solid wood for all the movement that she gave. He thought she stopped breathing for a moment.

“I thought you’d want to know,” she said quietly.

“That was an incredibly blind assumption,” He should not have said that either. She actually went a little paler.

 “What did you expect from me? Congratulations?” Or that.

It was like the venom in the word really did burn her. She flinched and looked away and hugged her middle, and he glanced down at it too, and no, he was not going to go there, he was not going think about how happy she deserved to be right now or how unfair it all was or how loved that child was going to be or how it should be _his_ –

 

It was so unfair that there wasn’t a big enough word for it.

“You – you really have changed,” Addi felt her words start so voided and end so light, edging into hysteria. She drilled a hole into the wall with her eyes until she couldn’t help but flick a glance at him, drawing in a breath that didn’t shake only because she made sure that she bent it to her will. The movement caused a tear to fall, and she furiously dashed it away with a trembling hand.

She was scared, she was so, so scared. This was just about the worst thing she could have imagined happening. It wouldn’t have been so bad if this was happening back in 1981. She had no issue with the idea of leaving, of taking the baby and going, because _she_ damn well wanted this kid even if Ford didn’t. She was intelligent, resourceful, and physically and mentally strong. She had a degree from West Coast Tech, and she left home without her parents love or support when she was eighteen. She didn’t need anyone to help her, and had proved that time and time again. Up until 1981.

Now, it was 2012 and the world had changed unimaginably. And even if she didn’t need help, she desperately, desperately, wanted it.

It wasn’t going to come.

“Well at least now I know.” She gave a helpless shrug. “It was a mistake to even think otherwise wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said coldly and immediately.

 

The word was out before Ford could stop it, before he could note the sheer resignation in her voice, and he desperately, desperately wanted to believe that he would have done that differently if he had waited just a millisecond more. Holy shit, he would redo this _all_ if he could. Unfortunately, that particular thought was far from an unfamiliar presence in his life, and it looked like it was going to cross his mind several more times before the day was out.

He was right.

“I guess your work’s too important, isn’t it?” she said scathingly.

Feelings, too many to count, were whirling around inside him, but he clearly felt the addition of indignation and outrage.

 

“How does my work factor into this, exactly?”

“How _doesn’t_ it?” Addi fired back. “If you could get your head out of your lab for _one minute-_ ”

“I have spent far too many minutes out of my lab as it is!”

She was on a roll now, she had opened the door to all that angry potential and it was flooding out. She cut straight to the source, raising her voice.

“I hope you realise that this isn’t _just_ my-” she wasn’t going to say fault, she wasn’t going to say fault – “this isn’t just on _me_. If I’m remembering high school biology right, _the father_ has some input as well!”

“Please, _don’t_ remind me,” Ford said through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

“Shit,” she said softly, barely more than a whisper. He really knew how to hurt her.

 

Adeline gave a humourless laugh and turned on him a shattered smile and the little voice that belonged to the Bill in his head, the one that never left, whooped gleefully and reminded him mercilessly of how different it was to her usual one. Memories came roiling into his mind, Addi, happy and flushed, looking at him in adoration, love filling his heart to a degree he had not known possible, her expression changing to mischievous as she started tickling him, his own laughter in his ears as he tried to scramble out of the sheets –

Cut off. He just couldn’t.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Yes.” No. He didn’t know. He just wanted it to stop, just for a moment.

She nodded once, expressionlessly, spun, and jammed the button for the elevator forcefully.

He pressed his hands to his face and dragged his fingers through his hair as soon as her back was turned.

Before it opened, she was spinning back around and striding towards him, rage and hurt and a finger all raised and prodding hard into his chest.

 

Addi advanced on him, suddenly boiling with uncontainable anger. She forced him back a step with her finger and became even angrier.

“You know what? I’m not going to go away quietly and be another complication that you don’t have to think about anymore.”

He looked shocked again. Good.

“I have some things to say, and you are going to LISTEN, Stanford Pines! How dare you? How fucking _dare_ you? I have been agonising over this for _weeks_. Weeks! And this, THIS, was the worst thing I could think of! So thank you,” she said with a mocking sweep of her arm, “because for once you didn’t need to excel at something. You did all too well when you met my expectations.” Her voice broke, and if had been possible she would have gotten even angrier.

It wasn’t possible.

All the fight drained out of her as quickly as it had come, leaving the strongest desire to curl up and cry that she had ever felt. Ford, for his part, was for once not saying anything. It seemed he’d finally learned when to stop speaking. It was a pity that this was where she wanted him to jump back in and apologise, realise what he was doing to her, tell her that it was going to be alright.

He wouldn’t look at her.

She drew in a ragged breath, hating the weakness she once again showed. “If you don’t want us, fine, I’ll go,” she managed. A small, residual, bubble of hurt popped somewhere in her chest. She was so emotionally exhausted she didn’t even try to keep it in.

“But why is this any different from Shifty? Okay, he was much more self-sufficient than a human baby, but just because this one is our biological kid doesn’t mean it – it’ll be _less interesting,_ or – or less worthy of your time, or whatever awful reason you don’t want it for-”

She was brought up short when she caught Ford staring at her like she was an idiot. Not in a vicious or scathing way, though: more like she’d just attempted to convince him that the Tyrannosaurus Rex foraged for worms in order to survive.

 

She was not seriously implying what Ford thought she was, was she? Why would Addi think that he had any involvement in her pregnancy? It wasn’t possible. They hadn’t slept together. What had he missed?

Something big, obviously, going by Addi’s words.

 

Addi glared back, ready to fire back a retort to whatever he said next. She was prepared, she’d taken hit upon hit and if Ford wasn’t _very_ careful with his next words she would dish it right back out at him.

With an expression like he was trying to solve simultaneous equations in his head, Ford bluntly stated, “Adeline, we haven’t had sex,”

She frowned, now staring at him like _he_ was the moron.

“Yes, we have. A few times.”

The atmosphere was so much more confused than it had been a minute ago.

Ford’s expression shifted so much, so suddenly, that she almost _heard_ the clunk of his thoughts falling into place.

 

_. . . of course, once you factored in_ time travel _. . ._

No. No. It was not possible. No. It _was_ possible. What the hell had he done? What had he been thinking? He had been so close to _yelling._ Shit, he had to make sure, didn’t he? Did he want an answer? What did he want it to be?

“You were pregnant . . . _before_ the time jump?”

 

“Well I damn well didn’t get this way _after_ ,”

As soon as she finished saying it, her own thoughts reached a conclusion.

_Fuck. He didn’t think . . . ?_

_He did, didn’t he._

They stared at each other in shock. Then, Ford ever so slowly sank into his chair, took his glasses off, and hid his face in his hands, shaking his head.

Addi remained standing, but that wooden chair over by the work table beckoned her with every passing second.

She frantically thought about whether she needed to state it any clearer. After staying frozen to the spot and observing him for a few moments, it didn’t look like it. Still, she had assumed some things didn’t need to be said last time and look what had almost happened.

“I’m pregnant with _our_ child.” She said in a quiet restatement of her original one. “Yours and mine. I found out the morning we met the chimera.”

Ford nodded mutely, still buried in his hands.

How was it possible to screw up the announcement so badly? Distantly, she knew that it had been thirty years since they’d last had a relationship, but she hadn’t realised it had been _thirty years since they’d last had a relationship_. For her, it had only been a few weeks. Ford had lived otherwise.

She rested a hand on her abdomen. It hadn’t even started swelling yet. If she tried, she could imagine she felt a tiny weight in there somewhere.

_You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?_

 

They were sitting in Ford’s old thinking parlour, which was also Soos’ old break room, which was now Ford’s new bedroom –  or perhaps couchroom, as he evidently slept on the decades old sofa under the window. The change of scenery had been a good idea, Addi thought. It put them in a better headspace.

Ford had been so shell-shocked on the way up that he hadn’t even questioned why Mabel was chasing a wet-haired Dipper around with a bar of soap, shouting “WITH THIS!!” over and over.

Now he sat on the side of the couch’s long end, adjacent to her and turned so that he was giving her his full attention. _Probably a good idea,_ Addi thought weakly. _Who knows what’ll happen if we miss something else._

She had been _so close_ to walking out and not coming back.

Ford straightened, coming alive again.

“How far along are you?” he asked.

“A month and a half, maybe?” she hazarded.

She could see him thinking back in time. A small grin broke on his face, like it wasn’t sure if it had the right to be there.

“So . . . my birthday?”

Addi huffed out a laugh. “We were a little drunk,” she agreed. She thought some more. “A little forgetful. Gosh, we were so _stupid_.”

“Still are,” mumbled Ford.

Addi winced.  “Maybe we’ll laugh about that in the future,”

“You’re fucking hilarious,” Ford said tiredly. She couldn’t help the hysterical bubble of laughter that that brought forth, and to her relief, a wider grin cracked Ford’s face as well. Finally, a silence that was comfortable, if not fully resolved, descended. Addi leaned back into the couch.

“So what do you think?” she asked, once she thought he’d had enough time to fully process the situation. His eyes, which had been wandering absently around, came back to her. It seemed that they were drawn inexorably to her stomach again.

“I think I need to do better,” he said quietly. Then he met her gaze, and there was relief, and disbelief, and excitement on his face. “I think you are the closest thing to pure providence I have ever encountered. And I can’t wait to meet this kid.”

Addi launched herself at him, catching him in the tightest hug she’d ever given. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and felt him do the same to her. It wasn’t long before she was shaking as the stress melted out of her tightly locked dam and incredible, overwhelming, unimaginable relief filled her up, making her gasp with sobs. Dammit, what had happened to showing no weakness?

She felt the hand at her back move until it was gently settled on her abdomen. There was no way he could feel if there was a baby growing in there, but he seemed content to imagine. After a while – during which the tears wouldn’t stop coming no matter how hard Addi tried – she heard him say in an absolutely stunned tone, “We’re going to have a _baby_ , Addi. _We’re_ going to have a _baby_.” He started laughing and kissed her forehead over and over. She heard snatches of mumbles every so often after that, like “thirty years”, and “whole damn multiverse”, and “sorry I wanted to kill your non-existent partner”. “Fucking time travel” occurred more than once.

“Of all the ways this could have gone,” Addi said, voice muffled by Ford’s sweater, “this is the worst best one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Ford was crying too.


	2. The Morning After

Addi woke up next to Ford, more comfortable than she had been in weeks. The bounciness of the air mattress was missing, which was slightly disconcerting, but she acknowledged that she could definitely stand to get used to lying on an actual bed.

Or, well, the word mattress actually still applied. “Bed” was going a little far.

Since Ford had resolutely refused to let her sleep on the air mattress for another night, he had ended up taking a late-night trip to the Mattress Prince’s store, but the adventure had ended there. After _barely_ managing to fit his purchase in Stan’s Diablo, Ford had had no choice but to admit defeat and go back for the bed frame in the morning. As he had heaved the soft article into the thinking parlour, he’d told her that they might have to borrow Soos’ truck.

His hand was lying on her stomach again. She was pretty sure it hadn’t moved all night, and she loved him for it. _This_ was the Ford she remembered. The one who would drop everything for her when she needed him to, who’d stay by her side until she could breathe easier again, whose breath stirred her hair in the morning as his wonderful six fingers traced patterns in his sleep. She took them and twined them between her own. Kissing his shoulder woke him up.

He looked a little confused before yesterday’s events flowed back to him. Then he started smiling, and shifted onto his side so he was facing her.

“Good morning,” he said softly.

“Morning,” she teasingly whispered back, despite not wanting to disturb the quiet any more than he did. “Don’t you have pyjamas?”

Ford looked at the sweater he was still wearing in some surprise. “I expect they’re around somewhere. Stan keeps boxes of stuff in every nook and cranny the house has,”

“He does?”

“Mmhmm,”

Addi thought for a moment. “Do you think some of my stuff would still be around?”

She could tell he knew what it would mean to her if there was. He nodded.

“We’ll see what we can find,”

“Any plans for today?” she inquired.

A flash of . . . _something_ crossed his face.

“What is it?” There was nothing she wanted to leave out anymore. She’d already missed so much.

“I . . . I never thought we’d get to do this anymore. I thought those days were long since passed. But they aren’t.” Ford smiled once more and rubbed her shoulder. After staring at nothing for a while, he focused back, answering her first question.

“I had planned on more of the usual,”

“Work,”

“Work.” He agreed. “But since the unicorn hair barrier is up and working, I suppose-” the words were drawn out of him slowly, like they were describing a strange phenomenon – “I’m not . . . _particularly_ pressed for time. Although there is one more thing I do have to take care of,”

“Now?” Addi couldn’t keep the sigh out of her voice.

“Not now.” He shook his head. “I can do it later today.”

Her smile was so radiant Ford looked a little dazzled. She nestled closer to him, and after a while he took to cording his free hand through her hair.

“What about you? Any plans?”

Addi chuckled. “Before now the majority of my day consisted of trying to figure out how to tell you about this little one.” She tapped her belly with Ford’s hand. He looked down at it, eyes glazing over after a second, and thoughtfully splayed his fingers, drawing attention to the unusual number of them. Addi had a fair idea of what was going through his mind.

Polydactyly was a dominant trait.

Oh, she couldn’t wait for this baby to be born.

Ford levered himself up while she watched curiously. Disentangling himself, he placed his hands on either side of her torso and addressed her stomach. Addi watched curiously.

“I don’t believe I’ve said good morning to you yet.” He said quietly, with not even the barest trace of self-consciousness. He lowered his head and pressed a long, tender kiss onto her. “Good morning.”

It was close to a minute before Addi could swallow the lump in her throat enough to speak.

“I don’t think it has ears yet, Ford,”

Ford nodded musingly, lying back down next to her. “You’re right. I think it might just be growing out of a blastopore at the moment,”

“Huh. What’s that?” She asked, contentedly resting a hand on his cheek and stroking through his hair.

He kissed the inside of her wrist. “A disembodied anus,”

“ _What?_ ”

“Humans are deuterostomes, so the first thing that forms is what eventually becomes the anus.” He informed her, unperturbed. Her face was breaking into an incredulous grin. “Although, the baby could be in another stage of development entirely. I’m not sure how long it takes to progress from-”

“Stop calling my baby an asshole!” Addi said, utterly failing to look stern as she dissolved into laughter.

“It’s more like a pre-asshole,” Ford corrected.

“Sto-hop!” Addi gasped. He beamed and drew her in and laughed himself, until they were both finished.

The last few shakes wracked her body, and she sagged back onto her pillow.

“I love you,” she said, turning her head to look at him.

“I love you too,” he said, leaning in to kiss her, and she melted into it. “So, so much,”

She never would have dared to hope for a morning this perfect, yesterday. She couldn’t begin to describe just how special it was to her.

“I love you,” she said again, because it was impossible not to. Addi initiated the kiss that time, and when Ford eventually moved to pull away, she didn’t let him.


End file.
